


Wrapping paper

by Heiipi



Series: Simple Things [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiipi/pseuds/Heiipi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Himuro loses something very dear to him Murasakibara promptly tries to fix the situation in the sweetest way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapping paper

Himuro and Murasakibara were sitting in a far end of the library, secluded by three tall bookcases and a large window opening into the high school’s grounds, almost empty at such early hour of the weekend. Since their exams were approaching they hoped to start cramming that Sunday… but a whole hour had passed and no study had been made. Himuro was on _NBA_ ’s webpage checking some stats and Murasakibara was idly sitting on the chair, his body all stretched out, head resting against Himuro’s shoulder while absentmindedly nibbling a candy bar.

Rubbing his exhausted eyes, Himuro leaned back against the chair and let his eyes drift from his laptop to Murasakibara’s purple head. It felt indescribable good to feel his boyfriend’s hair on his skin, his heat on his shoulder, and his weight against his own body. It felt neither uncomfortable nor burdening; quite the opposite, actually. Sharing such proximity with a person, with whom not even the silence was awkward, made Himuro feel secured and blissful.

While Murasakibara kept himself busy unwrapping his next candy Himuro fondly gazed upon his cherished boyfriend, feeling like he could stare at him for hours… but his stomach began groaning audibly, interrupting his sweet thoughts.

‘Are you hungry, Muro-chin?’, Murasakibara wondered, looking up to his boyfriend.

‘I was running late to meet you, so I kind of skipped my breakfast’, Himuro explained.

‘That’s no good, Muro-chin! You _have_ to eat your breakfast’, the tall boy said, almost patronizingly, bringing forth his backpack. ‘Here, Muro-chin, take what you want!’, Murasakibara encouraged vividly, dropping bags of potato chips, lollipops, candies, chocolates… practically the whole content of a convenience store on top of the table.

Himuro enjoyed his boyfriend worries with a big smile on his face. There was a time, not long ago, when Murasakibara would hide his snacks from everyone, and emit a murderous aura to those unwary enough to attempt to steal his food. That is why, a couple of years ago, Himuro was genuinely surprised when Murasakibara offered one of his candies to share. Himuro liked to view that moment as the beginning of their friendship, which would later turn into much, _so much_ , more.

‘Thank you, Atsushi, but keep those to yourself’, Himuro declined, although he was grateful for the offer. ‘It’s best if I swing by the cafeteria to get some _actual_ food’, he reasoned, picking his wallet from his pocket, searching for some change.

‘It’s your loss’, Murasakibara pointed out, shrugging his shoulders, quickly retrieving his precious snacks to the safety of his backpack.

‘I’ll be fine’, Himuro guaranteed, eyes still concentrating on his wallet… and then he discovered that, after all, he would _not_ be fine. ‘Crap… I… I can’t believe it!’, he hissed, very distressed, frenetically shaking out his wallet. ‘ _Shit_!’

‘Muro-chin, what’s the matter?’, his boyfriend asked, uneasy with Himuro’s anxiety. ‘Is everything alright?’

‘No…’, he whined, but upon Murasakibara’s startled expression he immediately corrected his words: ‘I mean, everything’s fine, it’s no big deal… I’ve just lost something I cherished very much…’

‘What was it? Do you want us to go look for it?’

‘It’s no use’, Himuro retorted sadly, sinking in his chair. ‘I’m guessing it’s long gone by now.’

‘Was it important?’, Murasakibara insisted, now more curious. What could be tiny enough to fit in a wallet, but important enough to leave Himuro so blue? ‘C-mon, Muro-chin! _Teee~~ll_ me!’, he practically begged.

‘It’s silly’, Himuro said dismissively. Because it was, indeed, silly, but to him that simple thing he had lost meant a lot… and now its absence left an empty space within his heart. ‘You probably don’t remember, but there was this day when you gave a candy…’

‘A _peach_ flavored candy!’, Murasakibara felt the need to stress, since that was one of his favorite flavors. ‘Of course I remember, Muro-chin! You are the only one I share my food with.’

‘Oh, well… I’m glad…’, Himuro mumbled, shyly scratching his nose. It was reassuring to know that Murasakibara still remembered the moment he so tenderly recalled. ‘So, you gave me the peach candy, and I kept the wrapping paper. I was surprised by your gesture, and I found it so sweet… I found _you_ so sweet, Atsushi, that I kept the wrapping paper. And I don’t know if you had noticed it, but those wrapping papers came with a message on the inside, and mine said “great love awaits you”, so… yeah… I kept the wrapping paper in my wallet after all this time, because it was special… and it really meant a lot to me. And now I’ve lost it without even realizing… it’s really frustrating!’, he concluded, crestfallen.

‘Muro-chin…’, Murasakibara whispered, tenderly tugging Himuro’s hair behind his ear, running his fingers from there to his chin, lifting it. ‘You say the sweetest things’, he confessed, leaning into Himuro’s body, closing the distance between their lips until they touched and melt into a sweet kiss.

‘Here’, Murasakibara murmured, when their mouths parted, although they remained very close, ‘you can have my last strawberry candy.’

Himuro looked down and his eyes met his boyfriend’s gentle hand, holding a candy wrapped in reddish paper.

‘But it’s your favorite! I don’t –’

‘Say “ah!”’, Murasakibara demanded, turning a deaf ear to his boyfriend’s protests, unwrapping the candy. ‘C’mon, Muro-chin, open up!’

‘Okay’, Himuro sighed, opening his mouth. Somehow, he couldn’t say “no” to Murasakibara’s requests. ‘But I guess we can share’, he suggested with a playful smirk.

With a smile Murasakibara placed the candy in Himuro’s tongue, then kissing him once again, taking the sweet into Himuro’s mouth, and kissing him until it melt in the most wonderful flavor.

‘This wrapping has no message’, Murasakibara pointed out, looking down at the wrinkled paper between his fingers, ‘but I guess we can take care of that.’ Murasakibara carefully stretched the tiny paper over the table, writing something on it with a pen he had grabbed. ‘Here!’, he said joyfully, handing in the wrapping paper to Himuro. ‘If you lose it I can always make you another, so don’t worry.’

Intrigued, Himuro looked down to the paper, where, in his boyfriend’s handwriting, it was written “I love you”.

‘I love you too, Atsushi’, Himuro mumbled, blissfully staring at the paper, overwhelmed by such sweet gesture. Feeling the uncomfortable void on his stomach quickly replaced with warm relief and wholeness, Himuro carefully folded the paper and safeguarded it inside his wallet. That simple piece of paper was his most precious possession, he thought, lovingly staring at Murasakibara with a tender smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do these keep on getting longer?  
> Either way, after this the only story missing to finish this series is Aomine and Kise's, which I'll try to finish and upload by next week!  
> Thank you for you time!! I hope you enjoyed this one. Bye ♥


End file.
